Ice coffee
by Zafkiel55
Summary: Weiss and Coco meet for the first time in a heated argument. Coco finds she has feelings for the heiress while they ice queen is confused on what she truly feels for the fancy gunner. What will happen now? Will Coco confess? Will Weiss ever figure out her true feelings? rated M just incase
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday morning. Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company had got up extra early because there was a special sale on a coat she so desperately wanted at one of her favorite clothing stores. She passed through the lively streets of vale and made her way into the store. She scanned around not really caring for anything else but just in case she actually found something else of interest. She found what she was looking for and she got a big smile on her face as she approached the coat. Once there she grabbed the coat and started to head towards the cash register, but somehow she was being pulled so she turned and notices a girl all dressed brown with sunglasses holding the other end of the coat.

_Wow she is pretty._ Weiss thought while slightly blushing although not enough to notice.

"Excuse me but can you let go now." Coco asked. _She is actually kind of cute, too bad she seems like a stuck up rich girl. _Coco thought.

"Ummm, I think not." Weiss replied.

"Let got now, I was here first."

"No, I was."

"Are we going to do this the hard way princess!"

"I think we are!"

"LET GO NOWWW!"

"OVER MY FUCKING DEAD BODY!"

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED YOU BITCH!" the words stung both Weiss and Coco very much but they were not going to just give in so easily.

"HEY, YOU TWO OUT OF MY STORE NOW!" The clerk interrupted them and kicked them out for their behavior in the store. Weiss and Coco started to head over to beacon since they both missed the chance on getting the coat they wanted for weeks now.

"What, you are now following me!?" Weiss asked a little annoyed.

"I got to the same school, ice queen! What the fuck is your problem!?"

"YOU ARE! YOU RUINED MY CHANCE IN GETTING A COAT I WANT FOR WEEKS NOW!"

"YOU DID THE SAME THING TO ME!"

They both kept on walking both wanting to hit the other, but somehow their bodies would not let them. As they made it to beacon, they finally came to a cross hall where they parted ways to get to their dorm.

"Ughhh, I can't believe her." Weiss said as she made her way towards her teams dorm and opened the door. She quickly walked in.

"Oh, hey Weiss ho was-" Ruby said before quickly being cut off by Weiss slamming the door shut. "I guess not so well huh."

"Weiss what happened this time." Blake asked.

"Some stupid girl grabbed the same coat I have wanted to get for a very long time now and she wouldn't give it to me so we yelled and the store clerk kicked us out!" Weiss said completely infuriated with the events that happened.

"What girl?" Yang asked being very popular has gotten her to meet a lot of people at the school and she wanted to know if she was friends with the person who got the ice queen mad.

"Well she wears all brown and sunglasses." Weiss said.

"Does she have a black pearl necklace around her and a hand bag with a strap made of gun shells?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, her name is Coco; she is the Team leader of CFVY."

"So?"

"Team CFVY is way more advanced than us and no offense Weiss but she can destroy you, she can destroy most of us. She is really strong."

"I don't care, she robbed me of the chance of getting a coat and she called me a bitch and it really hurt."

"Wait, someone called you a 'bitch' and for the first time you, the ice queen is hurt?" Blake asked.

"Y-yeah, why what does that mean?" Weiss asked confused on what that had to do with anything.

"I will let you figure that out, and if you can't figure it out on your own I will tell you." Blake said.

"And how long will that take exactly?"

"If you haven't figured it out by the end of the month I will tell you."

"Fine, I am going to take a fucking shower now." Weiss marched her way towards the bathroom still angry but less angry now than before and slams the bathroom door.

**TEAM CFVY:**

Coco had entered the dorm the same way Weiss did in Team RWBY's dorm.

"Coco, what happened?" Velvet asked.

"Is everything ok?" Fox followed.

"Did anything happen at the store?" Yatsuhashi also asked.

"This stupid white haired heiress grabbed the same coat I was going for and we both yelled and oh yeah I got fucking kicked out of the damn store!"

"Wait white haired heiress? Do you mean Weiss Schnee?" Velvet asked

"You know her?" Coco asked.

"mhm, we have the same class with professor Oobleck for history. She is pretty smart."

"Lucky for you." Coco mumbled.

"Coco you do know that you have two faunases here, which means that no matter how quiet you try to be Velvet and I can still hear you." Fox said

"Fine I said she was lucky so what?"

"What is wrong?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"I-I think I might have a crush on her." Coco confessed.

"How so?" Velvet asked.

"Well while I was yelling at her I was admiring at how pretty she looked and what definitely gave it away was the fact that when I called her a 'bitch' it… sort of hurt a little." Coco said a little sad at the thought.

"Why don't you tell her?" Velvet asked.

"What so she can reject me? I bet she hates me right now, there is no way I can have her so I might as well not even try."

"Wow, you truly must like her." Fox mocked.

"What do you mean?"

"Our fearless leader is scared of being rejected." Fox said.

"…I guess I am. I am going to take a shower." Coco made it into the shower and wondered what she is going to do about her newfound feelings for a person she has barely met and is convinced that she hates her.

**AUTHORS NOTE: OK SO I WANTED TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY WHILE I HAVE 'JACK RABBIT' GAINING VOTES FOR THE EXTRA SHIP IN THE STORY. THIS IS ANOTHER RARE SHIP I WANTED TO MAKE, IT TOOK A LOT OF THINKING ON HOW I WAS GOING TO GET THESE TWO GIRLS INTO AN ACTUAL SHIP AND I FINALLY CAME TO A CONCLUSION. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL POST MY NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN.**


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss Schnee woke up the next day pretty early. She looked around the room and saw her teammates still asleep. She got up and made her way to the shower. She got in and turned it on to cold since she prefers taking cod showers rather than warm ones. While in there she kept thinking and all of the possible reasons on why it hurt so much after being called 'bitch' by a girl she just met. After she had enough thinking she turned off the shower, brushed her teeth, got changed and headed out into their bedrooms. The rest of her team was still sleeping and she felt a little hungry but she didn't want to go to the school cafeteria for food so she decided to go out to the city of vale into a café and have some fancy breakfast there. She took a seat near a window.

"Hello welcome to the crescent café how may I help you?" The waitress asked.

"I would like some coffee and some scrambled eggs with toast and bacon please." She asked politely.

"OK, I will be back with your order mam."

Weiss kept staring out the window thinking again._ Why can't I get her off of my head? What is this?_ Soon she hears the café door open and turns to see the person who just made their way in. She was instantly locked in a staring contest with her rival Coco. Weiss felt a warm feeling in her heart and then turned her head in anger. Coco had a sad look for a split second before turning acting like it didn't matter._ Why is she here? And why does my heart pound so hard? Think Weiss, think. You're smart enough don't let Blake beat you at this._

"Here you go ma'am." The waitress came back with Weiss's order.

"Thank you." Weiss said before starting to eat her breakfast.

After she had finished she paid the cashier and handed he waitress a tip before making her way out. _I wonder if the rest are still sleeping. I hope I get the room to myself I would like some peace and quiet for once._ She started to head for her dorm. She was soon bumped into.

"Hey watch where you are going for the love… of… god." Weiss was soon overwhelmed with emotions and she finally figured out her answer.

"Oh I am so… oh, it's you." Coco said

Weiss was still wandering in her head after finding out her true feelings. _I-I love her? But does she love me? Can I ask her out? I have to don't i? But what if she says no? She hates me…yeah, she hates me._ Weiss felt something wet fall from her cheek. _Am i… crying?_

"Weiss, I am sorry did I hurt you?" Coco said before she tried to put a hand on her shoulder. Weiss then slapped the hand.

"Get away from me!" She yelled and started to run to beacon.

**TEAM RWBY'S DORM:**

"Blake do you think Weiss will figure this out?" Ruby asked concerned for her partner.

"I don't know. She is pretty smart so I think she could find out soon." Blake replied also concerned for her teammate.

They heard the door open and slam shut. They shifted their gaze to Weiss and noticed she was crying.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Ruby asked

"I-I love her." Weiss said

"You finally figured it out but why are you crying?" Blake asked.

"She hates me. She truly hates me."

"Why would you say that?" Yang said coming out of the shower and barging into the conversation.

"Because it's me Yang! Even you guys hated me when we first met! EVEN RUBY WHO I DON'T EVEN THINK HAS HATED ANY OTHER HUMAN BEING IN THIS PLANET!" Weiss broke and fell to the ground on her knees sobbing.

"Weiss…I-I'm sorry… but you know you have to tell her this." Yang said

"Why, so she can take my heart and pulverize what is left of it!?" Weiss yelled.

"…Never mind, I guess." Yang said feeling bad that her teammate has to go through this.

"Weiss, you should get to know her better. I mean we all might have hated you at first but now we accept you and you are not only our teammate but our friend." Ruby said sweetly.

"Ruby is right Weiss, Make friends with her." Blake said.

"…No" Weiss said.

"What?" Blake asked.

"I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE EVERY FUCKING TIME I APPROACH HER SHE GIVES ME A FUCKING STARE LIKE IF I WAS A MONSTER THAT SHE IS SEEKING REVENGE ON AND IT HURTS TOO MUCH THAT I CANT STAND IT!" Weiss yelled. "She-she hates me… and now I will have to live with it… another person that I love hates me." Weiss gets up and makes her way to her bed. "Just leave me alone from now on."

**TEAM CFVY'S DORM:**

Coco had made it through the door. She had a sad look on.

"Coco, what happened?" Velvet asked.

"I-I think I broke the ice queen." Coco said.

"What do you mean?" asked Fox.

"I-I made her cry." Coco said also starring to tear up. "I… hurt her."

"…Tell her." Yatsuhashi said. "The fact that you both think you hate each other is hurting both of you, so tell her."

"She does hate me." Coco said.

"But you don't know that?" Yatsuhashi said.

"Yes, I DO!" Coco yelled angrily. "She looks at me with cold eyes that speak hatred and she avoids eye contact with me what part of that doesn't scream hate."

"Were her cheeks red?" Velvet asked.

"What?" Coco asked as well.

"Were her cheeks red?"

"Why, would that matter?"

"If her cheeks were red it would indicate blushing, meaning she is just shy." Fox informed.

"… You guys try so hard to change what cannot be changed. Face it she hates me… now I have to live with that… no matter how much it hurts I have to move on… you guys should just give up, it's over… there is nothing to do now." Coco slumped onto her bed and quietly sobbed. Both Fox and Velvet could hear it and Yatsuhashi knew that she was crying.

"… We need to talk to them." Velvet said to Fox and Yatsuhashi.

"Who?" They both said in unison.

"Team RWBY."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE YOU GUYS GO. HOPED YOU LIKED IT. I TRY TO MAKE THESE SHIPS AS REALISTIC AS POSSIBLE. THIS ONE THOUGH HAS TO BE ONE OF THE HRDEST SHIP I HAD TO MAKE. OH, I WANT TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT I REALLY ENJOY MAKING THESE AND IF YOU WOULD PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON ANY RARE SHIPS YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO MAKE THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL. I WILL DECIDE WETHER OR NOT I WILL BE ABLE TO DO THE SHIP THOUGH SO IF I REJECT YOURS IS BECAUSE I CANT FIND A WAY ON HOW TO MAKE IT COME TO LIFE. OTHER THAN THAT LEAVE ANY OTHER COMMENT AND I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day team RWBY had woken up to the sound of their alarm, all except for Weiss. The heiress was still depressed over the thought that she is hated by the person she fell in love with. The other members of team RWBY looked at her with a concerned look as she stayed in bed with a depressed expression not even bothering to get up from the bed. They started getting ready for their classes not wanting to bother her although they wanted to say something. At one point Ruby decided to speak to her.

"Weiss, you have to get up. You need to go to your classes." Ruby said in a low tone showing deep concern for her.

"No… I don't want to… I might just bump into her or something. It's better if I stay." Weiss said in a very depressed tone.

"Ok." Ruby said and walked off with Yang and Blake following behind.

"We have to do something. It hurts to see her like this." Ruby had said right after all three of them made it out of their dorm.

"But what can we do?" Blake asked.

"We have to talk to Coco. Tell her how Weiss feels."

"Do you think that is such a good idea sis?" Yang asked.

"What else can we do?" Ruby asked.

Yang sighed "I guess we have no other choice."

**TEAM CFVY'SDORM:**

"Coco we have to go." Velvet said.

"Yeah, we need our leader." Fox added.

"I don't care. Leave me alone, it's all I have ever been anyways."

"Coco please don't-" Yatsuhashi started before getting cut off.

"Don't what!? Just shut up and let this go for fucks sake, she hates me end of story now leave to your classes now!" Coco's yelling made it clear that she didn't want to be bothered and so the rest of team CFVY left the dorm towards their classes.

**TEAM RWBY:**

It was lunch time and Ruby, Blake, and Yang went to the same table they usually go to with team JNPR accompanying them. They were talking for a little bit most of the time listening to Nora's ridiculous stories. Team JNPR saw that they looked a little sad and that there was a missing heiress in their group.

"Are you guys ok?" Phyrrha asked concerned for her friends.

"No, not really." Ruby said

"What's wrong?"

"It's Weiss."

"What happened? Is she ok?"

"Actually she is really depressed. She didn't even feel like going to her classes."

"May I ask why she is depressed?"

"Sorry Phyrrha we would like to tell you but it's sort of personal for her." Blake said.

"It's fine." She said politely.

Team CFVY approached their table.

"Team RWBY?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked.

"Can we speak to you outside after classes are over?" Fox was the one to ask this time.

"Sure, but where is Coco your leader?" Yang asked.

"That is sort of what we need to talk about." Yatsuhashi said.

After they finished lunch period they made their way towards their final few classes and once they were done they met up with team CFVY by the fountain outside.

"So what did you guys want to talk about?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you see Coco has this enormous crush on Weiss but she is convinced that Weiss hates her and so we needed to know how Weiss feels." Velvet said

"To be honest that is exactly what is happening with Weiss, we were going to speak to you about it and ask how Coco feels but now we know and we can tell them and I bet they will be very happy and bounce back on their feet." Yang said finally putting a smile for the first time that day along with the rest.

"Ok, thanks for telling us this I bet Coco will be happy to hear it."

Both teams left to their dorm to talk to their depressed teammate.

**TEAM CFVY:**

Velvet, Fox, and Yatsuhashi went into their dorm and saw Coco the same way she was before they left for classes.

"Hey Coco we got good news." Velvet said a little exited that her team leader could bounce back up. Coco however just laid there and waited for the news without saying anything and having her head still buried in her pillow. "Weiss actually likes you too, and she also thinks you hate her so you should talk to her."

"…. Velvet, I know you are worried about me and everything but it isn't nice to play with people's emotions." Coco said while turning her head Velvets direction. Her eyes were red and the make-up that she wore the day she cried left stains on her face proof of her excessive crying.

"But she isn't. Weiss truly likes you." Fox said.

"Guys, just stop it." Coco said with a little angrier tone.

"Coco please it's the truth." Yatsuhashi said.

"Guys I am telling you right now stop playing with me."

"But Coco-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Coco had cut Velvet off. "WHAT KIND OF SICK FUCKING TEAMATES ARE YOU!? CANT YOU SEE THAT SHE WILL NEVER SHARE THE FEELINGS I HAVE FOR HER! SHE WILL NEVER LOVE ME SO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" as soon as Coco finished yelling Velvet got a message on her scroll. She looked at it and started heading out.

"Sorry, Coco. Fox, Yatsuhashi we have to go." Velvet said. Team CFVY made their way out of the dorm again while Coco slumped back down on her bed and began to cry once more.

"What wrong Velvet?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"We got a message from professor Ozpin. He wants us to meet him in his office." They make their way towards Ozpin's office.

**TEAM RWBY:**

Ruby had went on ahead of the others exited for seeing Weiss's face after she tells her what she learned.

"Come on guys, hurry we have to tell her." Ruby said while 10 feet ahead of them.

"We are on our way Ruby clam down our semblance is not like yours." Blake yelled across the hall as well. As soon as they approached their dorm they saw Ruby holding out her scroll ready to open the door at any second.

"Ready?" Ruby said unable to contain her excitement.

"Go for it Rubes." Yang said.

Ruby quickly swiped the card on the scanner and slammed the door open.

"Weiss! We have something to tell you!" She yelled out releasing the excitement she was suppressing.

"Ruby, not now." Weiss said in her depressed tone.

"But Weiss Coco likes you." Ruby said.

"What?"

"She likes you. She doesn't hate you when like you thought. Isn't this great?"

Weiss stood up and looked at Ruby with an angry expression. "Why the fuck are you doing this?" She asked coldly.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were my friend ruby."

"I am Weiss, where is this coming from?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO FOR YOU TO PLAY AROUND LIKE THAT!? DO YOU HATE ME AGAIN!? IS THAT IT RUBY!? DID YOU START HATING ME TOO!?"

"Weiss I don't hate you calm down."

"CALM DOWN!? YOU ARE HERE TRYING TO TRICK ME INTO THINKING THE GIRL I LOVE 'LIKES ME' AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Ruby dropped down to her knees and started crying at the harsh words that came from the heiress. Yang grew angry and her lilac eyes switched to fiery red.

"DON'T YOU SEE THAT RUBY IS TRYING TO BE NICE, ITS TRUE WHAT SHE SAYS SHE WOULD NEVER LIE ABOUT THIS!" she yelled

"OH, NOW YOU HATE ME TOO!? WHY DON'T YOU FUCK OFF AS WELL YANG!? THAT'S ALL YOU EVER DO!? YOU GO AROUND AND FUCK EVERY PERSON YOU CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF!? I AM EVEN SURPRISED YOU DIDN'T GO FOR BLAKE ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU STARE AT HER FUCKING ASS ALL THE TIME LIKE THE DAMN WHORE YOU REALLY ARE!"

Yang snapped and grabbed Weiss by her collar. "DON'T YOU FUCKING START WITH ME YOU BITCH!"

"GO AHEAD PUNCH ME! IT JUST PROVES MY POINT OF YOU HATING ME SO GO AHEAD!" Yang pulled her arm back ready to deliver a fist into the heiress's face. "DO IT! PUNCH ME!"

"Yang stop, it's not worth it." Blake said while trying to calm ruby down at the same time. When she saw that Yang was not going to let go she grabbed her by the neck from behind with her right arm and tripped her. Yang fell backwards and as she fell Blake put the palm of her right hand on Yang's chest and held down her arm with her left. "Just let her go." They then heard a ring and Ruby looked at her scroll and saw a message from Ozpin.

"Guys, we gotta go" Ruby said while sniffing.

Weiss went over to her bed and slumped down crying while Blake helped Yang get up and they made their way out of their dorm towards Ozpin's office.

"Who was it?" Blake asked.

"Ozpin, he wants to meet us." Ruby said.

"What for?" Yang asked her fiery red eyes now turning back to their lilac color.

"I don't know."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YOU GUYS THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO HAVE WEISS AND COCO DATE WERENT YOU? I AM PLANING SOMETHIG GREAT AS THEIR CONFESSION SCENE. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND AS ALWAYS LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WOULD LIKE. ANY COMMENTS ABOUT ANY RARE SHIPS YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO MAKE A FANFIC OUT OF WOULD BE NICE AND I WILL POST MY NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK SO I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING NICE FOR THE FANS WHO LIKE TO READ MY FANFICS AND PUT UP WITH IT EVEN IF ITS NOT GREAT. I HAVE PUT THIS IN ONE OTHER CHAPTER OF ICE COFFEE BUT SINCE I KNOW MOST OF YOU LIKE TO SKIP AUTHORS NOT I DECIDED TO DO IT LIKE THIS. SO I WANTED TO HAVE SOME OF YOU SEND ME RECOMMENDATIONS FOR OTHER FANFICS. BY THIS I MEAN I WANT YOU GUYS TO COMMENT A VERY RARE RWBY SHIP, ONE THAT NOT MANY PEOPLE WOULD PUT TOGETHER. I WILL LET YOU KNOW IF I AMABLE TO COME UP WITH A FANFIC FOR IT OR NOT. IF I REJECT YOUR RECOMMENDATION IT WILL NOT BE BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE IT, IT WILL BE BECAUSE I CAN'T FIND A WAY TO PUT THEM TOGETHER. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY FANFICS AND I HOPE YOU WILL GIVE ME RECOMMENDATIONS.**

**P.S. FOR THOSE REDING THIS IN 'JACK RABBIT' YOU HAVE ONE WEEK LEFT BEFORE THE VOTING FOR THE NEXT SHIP IS OVER.**

**P.S.S FOR THOSE THAT DO COMMENT A SHIP FOR ME TO CREATE A FANFIC OUT OF I WILL BE MENTIONING YOU IN THE SUMMARY AND IN THE AUTHORS NOTE OF THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE FANFIC.**


	5. Chapter 5

Team RWBY made their way to professor Ozpins office like he instructed and when they made it there they saw that team CFVY also had to go there.

"You guys too?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Velvet said and looked at Ruby. "Ruby are you ok?"

"Huh?" Ruby asked with mild confusion.

"Well you look like you were crying. What happened?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"Well… Weiss thought I was lying about Coco liking her back and she yelled at me… but this time it was not out of playfulness it was out of pure agony and anger… The thought of Coco hating Weiss is breaking her." Ruby said while lowering her head with a saddened look.

"Same happened to us, we need to do something about it." Fox added.

"But right now we need to talk to Ozpin and hear what he has to say to us." Blake said and everyone nodded and entered Ozpins office.

"You wanted to see us professor?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." He turns in his chair to face them. "I have heard for the teachers that Miss Schnee and Miss Coco weren't in any of their classes today… Care to explain what happened to your teammate and your leader?" Ozping asks nodding his head towards team RWBY when he says teammate and the towards team CFVY when he says "leader" to indicate who he is talking about.

"Its… sort of complicated." Ruby lowers her head.

Ozpin gets up from his chair and walks over to Ruby and lifts her head slightly by her chin so he can take a closer look on what he just saw. "What happened Miss Rose?… Why were you crying before coming here?" Ozpin asked.

"Well its Weiss… I don't really want to talk about it."

Ozpin nods his head. "Very well, but I wanted you to know that this is a school to train warriors and if Miss Schnee and Miss Coco miss too many class days then I will have no choice but to expel them… I don't want it to come to that decision so please make sure they get back on their feet soon enough."

"Ok, we will do our best." Velvet says.

"I wish you luck you are dismissed." Team RWBY and team CFVY make their way out before they are caught off guard by what Ozpin says next "Make sure you congratulate them after they start to go out with each other… I bet they would make an interesting couple together." All six members turn to Ozpin with a shocked look.

"How did you find out?" Yang is the one to ask.

"I am the headmaster of Beacon academy I know almost everything that goes around here." Ozpin says giving the shocked member a smile that he very rarely shows to anyone. "You may go now, your teammates are waiting." And with that they all make their way out of the office.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Velvet asks.

"hmmmm… I think I got it. Yatsuhashi do you think you can carry Coco all the way to our dorm?" Ruby asks having come up with a plan.

"I believe so." Yatsuhashi says.

"Ok, we need you to do just that we will be ready to open the door for you in case it gets troubling."

"Ok, but what will happen next?"

"Well if are going to need to lock them in with each other alone." Ruby says to Yatsuhashi.

"They will both have no choice but to talk to each other and one of their anger will make them confess their feelings for the other having them both realize the truth and will hook up… it's a good plan." Blake says.

"Ok, we will meet you there." Velvet explains and both teams go to their dorms to do what they need to do.

As soon as Velvet opens the door to the dorm room Yatsuhashi immediately picks up Coco. "HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? YATSUHASHI PUT ME DOWN NOW!?" Coco yells.

"I can't do that." Yatsuhashi says while carrying her to their destination.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME!?" Coco yells this time trying to kick her way out of Yatsuhashi's grip.

"Can't tell you." Yatsuhashi says trying not to show any signs of pain as Coco kicks him. They make it to team RWBY's dorm and Velvet knocks. Ruby quickly opens the door and Yatsuhashi waits for Blake, Yang and Ruby to make their way out of the room before dropping Coco onto the opposite bed as Weiss and making his way out of the room.

"YATSUHASHI GET BACK HERE NOW! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY YOUR LEADER!" Coco yelled and at the sound of Coco's voice Weiss turned to her.

"W-what are you doing here?" Weiss asks. She notices that Coco has a tear stricken face and messy hair just like her but refuses to see the real reason for it and just ignores it. Coco does the same with Weiss.

"I-I didn't need to be here, I am out." Coco reaches for the door and when she tries to open it she cant. "The hell?" She gives it a few more attempts to open it. "WHY ISNT IT OPENING!?" Coco yelled desperately trying to escape.

"They must have used the lockdown code to trap us in here with each other." Weiss says in a whisper but loud enough that Coco could hear.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Coco turns and sees that Weiss is staring at her. "W-WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME!? ARE YOU TRYING TO FIND FLAWS IN MY APPEARANCE TO RUIN MY LIFE!?"

"EXCUSE ME BUT I AM PRETTY SURE YOU WOULD BE THE ONE TO DO THAT TO ME!"

"OH NOW YOU ARE ACCUSING ME OF DOING THINGS TO YOU!? WHY IS IT THAT YOU FUCKING HATE ME SO MUCH IS IT BECAUSE OF THE STORE INCIDENT!?"

"I DON'T HATE YOU, YOU ARE THE ONE THAT HATES ME!"

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK I HATED YOU!? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME THAT WELL!"

"AND YOU DON'T KNOW ME EITHER BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU WOULD KNOW THAT IT PAINS ME TO SEE YOUR HATE TOWARDS ME BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Coco stood there in shock and Weiss dropped down to her knees and began to cry. "I-I dint want to confess it b-because I knew you hated me and would not h-hesitate to break my heart but i-I have no choice now, so go ahead s-say I am pathetic and get it over with." Weiss says.

Coco walks over to Weiss, kneels down and lifts her chin up to meet her gaze. Weiss notices that Coco is crying as well. Coco then joins their lips together and Weiss's eyes grow wide in shock but she then melts into the kiss and returns it with passion. She then feels a great amount of lust build up inside her and she pokes Coco's lips with her tongue. Coco pries her mouth open so that both their tongues could meet and dance with each other. After a few more minutes of kissing they part their lips and gasp for air since they forgot to breath.

"I-I love you too Weiss." Coco says and they both hug each other.

They stay in each other's arms as they let their tears flow due to the excess of emotions that they both have. After team RWBY and CFVY realize that there has been silence for a while they open the door and see both Coco and Weiss in each other's embrace. They both turn to the door and see the rest of their team.

"You were right." They both say and sniff in unison. "She does love me."

"Thank you, and I'm Sorry."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG IN POSTING THIS CHAPTER I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH OTHER THINGS AND ALSO I WAS NOT ABLE TO MAKE THIS LONG ENOUGH LIKE I MEANTIONED IN MY OTHER STORY "JACK RABBIT" AND THAT IS BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER OUT OF ONE OF THE CHARATERS POINT OF VIEW BUT I COULDNT FIND A WAY TO HAVE THE SCENE WITH OZPIN AND THE SCENE WITH WEISS AND COCO CONFESSING TO EACH OTHER WITH A FIRST PERSON POINT OF VIEW SO I MADE IT THIRD PERSON BUT I WILL ASURE YOU THAT I WILL HAVE A FIRST PERSON ONE NEXT CHAPTER ALSO I WILL BE ADDING ANOTHER SHIP TO THIS STORY BUT I WONT BE HAVING VOTES LIKE IN "JACK RABBIT". IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE SHIP I AM PUTTING, YOU CAN MESSAGE ME IF NOT THEN WAIT FOR THE SURPRISE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL POST THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS I CAN.**


End file.
